


On the bright side

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas party au mentioned, F/M, Gen, Underswap also mentioned, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: Starting from square one, you are back in Undertale except there's a problem, a big problem.





	1. Teaser!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insomnia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/233059) by Wily art. 



This book will soon be starting, however I need to do some planning first! Thank you for reading all of the books I have made so far! Oh, and if you have only just joined, I recommend reading the first books of this series first! There's a lot of strange things that wouldn't make sense without reading the last books! XD  
Anyway! So about this book! The reader, you, are back in Undertale, woohoo! Except, hold the phone! There's a biiiiiig problem now, (the ending of the last book almost gives it away entirely.) You must overcome this problem otherwise your relationship with Sans will falter. The only problem is with overcoming that problem is that you don't know what you're doing wrong...  
See you in the first chapter guys!


	2. Square one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back again! Yay! Except there's just one itsy bitsy problem...

As the sun threatened to pry open your eyes you started to wake up. You lifted a hand to your head, which hurt like fire coursing through your veins, and slowly began to take in your sorroundings.  
The sun was shining brightly and voices which sounded familiar were heard from outside the room which you were in. They sounded so familiar yet you couldn't remember who they belong to, perhaps it was a group of your dad's work friends which had come round?  
You blinked open your eyes and was shocked to see a strange room, which was not yours. Immediately you sat up and looked around, a treadmill, a cabinet, clothes everywhere. You rolled your eyes back into your head. What Darren would do for his silly pranks!  
You braced yourself against the head of the bed you were sitting in and started to croakily call for him.  
"Darren! Real funny, Darren." You called your face turning into a scowl. Your brother's voice didn't answer.  
"Darren! Come here!" You shouted. No reply.  
You gave up calling him and touched your forehead. It also came as a shock for you. It felt like bandages had been wrapped up around it. Did something bad happen?  
After waiting for a minute and not seeing your brother walk through the door of the room you were in you decided to get up, much to the protests of your head.  
You gingerly walked across the room and started to open the door. The voices got louder as you stepped out and you looked out through the house.  
What the hell?! This wasn't your house! Where the fuck are you!? We're you going crazy?! Was this a dream?!  
Despite your increasing panic it made you laugh.  
Jeez Darren, how did you pull this one off!?  
You made your way down a set of stairs and came near a kitchen which had several voices coming from it.  
"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you but my brother has played a really stupid prank on me and I-" You stopped dead in your tracks. At the table were skeletons, five skeletons. Each even stranger than the next.  
One of the skeletons, which was stout and wearing a blue hoodie, pink slippers and black shorts stepped up from the kitchen table, tears in his black sockets.  
"Oh my god." He mumbled softly before walking towards you.  
You stepped back in alarm away from him and knocked into their green sofa. His smile faltered slightly hurt and you were instantly scared that he was going to harm you.  
"_____?" He asked a tear falling down his skull.  
You didn't reply, just staring at him with an expression of shock and fear. He smiled a little and looked at you, trying to hide his despair.  
Another skeleton stepped up from the table, this time he was wearing a white shirt, a red cape or scarf looking thing and some blue shorts with bright red boots.  
"_____! You're awake!" He cried in a slightly metallic voice. You stepped even further away and started to smile in fear.  
"Ha ha... D-Darren, this is a good prank! Now, please come here. Prank time over, okay? You got me good!" You spoke into thin air, hoping that he would come into the house to collect you. At this point you didn't even care if he made fun about how scared you looked, he knew you hated animatronics, how could he?  
The skeletons all looked at you in confusion one of them, wearing a brown cape and artist style clothes, bursting into tears as a black and red skeleton, looking a lot like the first one but darker and having glitched features, attempting to calm him down.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Sans, I shouldn't have done that. I should have payed more attention to her instead of arguing, I'm so sorry!" He spoke quickly as he cried into his hands.  
Now you were really confused but also terrified that they were acting like this. Before you could say anything the taller red caped skeleton grabbed you in a suppose able hug, your eyes widened in terror and you struggled to get free.  
"H-Hey! I'm sorry! Please, I didn't mean to come into your house! I promise, I'll do anything! Please don't kill me! It's not my fault!" You cried out desperately and the skeleton looked at you in a concerned way.  
"_____? What's wrong? Was the hug too tight?" He asked as he set you back down on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was making you uncomfortable, here, come sit down with us." You stared at him reluctant to move never mind sit down and he took your action as a no and say down in front of you.  
"What's wrong, _____? Did you have another nightmare? Does your head hurt?" Your throat was heavy as you shivered in fear, he looked down at the ground, taking his eyes off of you.  
The blue hoodied skeleton was speechless and standing still in shock, the two at the table seemed to be lovers and one was still comforting the other, the red caped one was sat down in front of you in an unsure manor and there was another one which hadn't spoken yet, standing against a wall while facing you.  
He was wearing a white turtle neck along with a smart looking outfit having a black tail coat and trousers, his feet wore white socks and he was pondering. He seemed well respected and the way he started to walk toward you made him look fatherly.  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave straight away, I'm sorry for interrupting and... Breaking into your house." You told him as he got closer and closer.  
"I'm... Sorry? Please, please can I go? I'll never do this again, I promise!" You started to cry and he outstretched a hand to you.  
"No, do not be sorry, child. My name is Gaster, please, come sit with us. I'm sure we can talk this through." His voice was soft and kind making it impossible to refuse to. You slowly nodded and took his hand where he led you over to the kitchen table. He dragged out a chair from underneath and made a gesture for you to sit down on it, you hesitantly did so, trying not to make any noise. Then he sat down on a chair next to you and gave you a small mug of a sweet smelling tea.  
"Can you remember what happened yesterday, child?" He asked in a soft tone. All the others looked up in confusion, even the artist looking one which now had a rainbow coloured face in his tears.  
You pondered for a second. Then five seconds. Then ten seconds. You all sat in silence for a full awkward minute before you replied.  
"Not really, I might have... Oh wait... No, uhh..." You tightly closed your eyes in thought and Gaster cleared his throat.  
"Yes, as I thought." You opened your eyes again in surprise, did he know something you didn't?  
The others gave the same expression, the blue hoodied skeleton also giving that expression except his contained an element of not wanting to believe Gaster's next words.  
"I'm sorry everyone. _____, you seem to have amnesia. That fall that you took through the portal must have done worse than what we expected." The brown caped skeleton swiftly burst into tears again and the darker skeleton immediately started to comfort him while saying reasuring words. The taller skeleton with a red cape was in disbelief and looked shocked at Gaster's words whereas the blue hoodied skeleton was also starting to cry, tears rolling slowly down his skull. Gaster was looking at you in sympathy, and you gave him a look of confusion to answer.  
"Fall? I don't understand? What happened?" You asked him and he thought for a minute considering his reply.  
"You were coming back from a different universe through a portal, but you fell through head first and caused a head wound. That's why I wrapped up your head, there... There was a lot of blood. We were more scared you wouldn't wake up, thank Asgore you did!" He raised his eyelids and smiled half heartedly. You were plunged deep into many questions and you felt like it would take at least an hour to answer them all quickly. You opened your mouth to start asking when Gaster beat you to it.  
"You are probably really confused, you see, you are friends with us. You fell down mount Ebbot one day and befriended me, Sans and Papyrus." He told you while pointing to the blue hoodied skeleton and the red caped skeleton.  
"From there you freed all of monster kind and you teleported away to a completely new universe. There you befriended those monsters and freed them before moving onto the next, then the next. All the time you were in them we were trying to get you to come back to this universe but to no luck. Then we met Ink here!" He pointed to the artist skeleton and he gave a shy smile, his face wet from his tears.  
"Ink helped us find you and brought you home but there was an accident on the way back which is why you now have amnesia and a head injury." He looked down in sorrow before giving you a concerned look.  
"Talking about head injuries, you should be in bed missy. If you go galavanting around then it will take longer to heal and it might even get worse and we don't want that know do we!" He gave you a smile that made your heart warm and he helped you to your feet.  
"Come on, let's get you back upstairs. I'll bring you some food and call round Alphys to take a look at you properly. She seems to know more than what I know. I do plan on keeping my identity secret however so I'll have to send Papyrus or Sans." Who was Alphys, you wondered to yourself. Gaster quickly led you to a different room to the one you were in, it looked like a guest room except the fact that your name was carved on the door.  
"Sans wanted you to stay in his room until you woke up, he didn't want anything bad to happen so he placed you in his room so he could keep an eye socket on you." Gaster smiled, you couldn't tell if the 'eye socket' part was a pun or the skeleton's language so you smiled and tried not to laugh in case it offended him.  
"Wait, what about my family!? Aren't they worried?" You asked in sudden realisation.  
"Oh... Well they're fine with it, as soon as you seem well enough you can go back to them, okay?" You nodded in answer.  
You were taken over to a bed in the centre of the room and Gaster made sure you were settled in before starting to exit.  
"If you need me just call, call my name in your head and I will answer swiftly. I promise." You thought he was pulling your leg with his whole idea of telepathy and smiled until he smiled back.  
'Telepathy only works between you, me and Sans. Honestly.' You heard a voice echo in your head, sounding much like Gaster's.  
"Did you just?" You asked him and he nodded slyly with an amused smile.  
"Yes, just call in your head and I will answer. Now, get some rest. Alphys will be here soon so try not to freak out when she arrives. She is a yellow, reptile like monster okay? You'll know her when you see her! Sleep tight!" Gaster finished before closing the door and leaving you in silence. You listened to the sound of the fabric sheets against your body as you lay down into a comfortable position and closed your eyes.  
You decided to do as Gaster said, if you disobeyed who knew what he was capable of?

Overall you were filled with a strange feeling, one that you had only feeled when something important was going to happen. It was strange yet it seemed important. Determination?


	3. Singing to the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief chapter that I wanted to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, kudos already! I mean there's only one chapter! Thank you guys! I hope you enjoy this book!

It was dark outside when you woke up the first time. As you came into your senses you listened to the air to hear a soft singing. It sounded like the skeleton in the blue hoodie, Sans? It was a familiar song he was singing, one by the band named Snow patrol. Except the song he was singing was a duet, it seemed lonely with him singing by himself especially in this song and as he started to reach to chorus again you left your bed and walked over to the wall that sounded like he was closest to. You leaned up against it because it sounded like he was also leaning against his side.  
When the chorus came and his voice started to turn into a higher pitch you added in your voice to his, creating a beautiful duet.  
"I'm miles from where you are,  
And I lay down on the,  
Cold ground,  
And I,  
Pray that something picks me up  
And set me down in your,  
Warm arms."  
His singing stopped as he listened to your voice and you carried on to satisfy him.  
"I'm miles from where you are,  
And I lay down on the,  
Cold ground,  
And I,  
I pray that something picks me up,  
And set me down in your,  
warm arms..."  
You waited for a moment then heard footsteps and a door opening, soon enough you heard your own door opening and you went over to greet him.  
He smiled at you with tears in his eyes and gave you a friendly hug.  
"You have a beautiful singing voice." He whispered and you smiled, blushing slightly.  
"I'm sorry that you can't remember, but we were good friends, not just that but we were more than friends. I understand if you cannot come back up to that status now." You nodded sympathetically.  
"If what Gaster says is true then I will try, but it's just a shock to me at the moment. What will my parents and brother think?" He froze for a second his face darkening as if he was hiding something from you but he looked away from you quickly and rested his skull on your shoulder.  
"It'll be fine, I promise." He told you and you wished that you could believe him.  
He soon left you to sleep again so you settled back into your bed and went back to sleep.

You wanted to have your memory back but at the same time, part of you wanted to relive all that's happened instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used; Snow Patrol- Set fire to the third bar


	4. The warrior and the scientist

"Hey punk."  
You turned over in your sleep, not wanting to leave your peaceful slumber.  
"Punk." The voice called again, you let out a small moan in reply.  
"C'mon punk!" It beckoned again and you hesitantly batted open one eye lid.  
A red-haired, blue fish woman stated at you with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow.  
"Hey, first time I've seen you awake since... Wow, like almost three months ago! Good to have you back, _____." She gave a toothy grin, she had pointed teeth and her eyepatche raised as the sides of her mouth turned upwards.  
It was a strange sight, you looked at her in bafflement and she just gave an amused look.  
"Are you... Alphys?" You asked her and she grimaced, sucking air through her teeth in concern.  
"They weren't kidding when they said that you hit your head hard. Jeez. Nah, I'm Undyne. It's nice to meet you, again." You gave her a struggled smile and she grinned back her red ponytail bobbing in her actions.  
A smaller dinosaur looking monster which was wearing a tiny pair of glasses gave a gasp of surprise before coming over to your side quickly. You immediately sat up in nervousness and Undyne gave you a reasuring smile.  
"Hey, punk. Don't worry 'bout Alphy here! She's practically harmless! Also she's my girlfriend." Alphys gave a cry of surprise before her face turned bright red and she hid her face in her claws.  
"U-Undyne!" She stuttered embarrassed and Undyne laughed a 'Fhuhuhu'.  
You had to admit the sight of the couple did almost make you make a noise to approve on how cute they looked.  
Alphys pulled her claws away from her face and turned her attention to you.  
"H-Hello, _____. I would like to do a couple of t-tests if that's okay? T-Then I will prescribe you some m-medicine to help you out." You nodded and she gave you a smile.  
She dug her claws through her bag and pulled out a variety of sciencey-doctor equipment. The noon's sunlight coming through the window reflected off one of the tools and your muscles tensed up.  
"What's up punk? You're looking pale." You shook your head nervously.  
At that moment a skeleton walked through your room's doorway. It was the same skeleton from last night, Sans.  
"Sup?" He asked simply and Alphys turned around in surprise.  
Sans's actions made him look layed back however judging by his face and slightly slurred speech, you guessed that he hadn't slept at all last night.  
"Oh h-hello, Sans! We were just about to start running some tests!" He stopped for a brief moment, his hands still inside his pockets, and looked you over.  
"Something feels like you don't want to take part." He asked you and you pointed at the tool you had seen.  
He walked over to it and picked it up balancing in in his hands.  
"Hmmm... Don't like needles?" He asked with raised eyes. You nodded quickly and he chuckled.  
"O-Okay! We d-don't have to do t-that one!" Alphys confirmed and you let out a sigh of relief. No blood tests today.  
"Is there any other tests that you are uncomfortable with?" Sans asked with a reasuring smile.  
"Anything that has blood." You told him and he gave a thoughtful look.  
"We do have to do one thing with blood." He told you and you grimaced.  
"We have to change your bandages, okay? There's no needles in that one alright?" He smiled and you nodded, happy with his words.  
Sans placed the needle and syringe he was holding down and came to your side. Alphys quickly put the tool back in her bag along with anything that had to do with blood tests.  
Sans sat on your bed next to you before reaching his arm to your forehead, starting to unwrap the bandages which were there.  
"Punk, why don't you like needles then?" Undyne asked with curiosity.  
You shuddered. Sans paused unwrapping before knowing you had stopped and carried on.  
You briefly remembered something, it was a phone call. Gaster's voice was on the other end and he was telling you about experiments he wanted to perform. On you. The thought of it almost made you throw up. What happened? Why would Gaster do that?! Something was wrong, you were missing an important link.  
"You 'Kay?" Sans asked while looking into your eyes with concern. You nodded quickly and Sans gave you a look of 'We'll talk about it later'.  
You were quickly loosing your trust with this place.  
**********

With fresh bandages and all of the quick tests complete, Alphys yet again told you that you definitely had amnesia, except this time she told you that you might start to remember snippets of the past months and then perhaps everything over time.  
Sans was over the moon with Alphys's comment and immediately hugged you.  
The two reptilian looking women waved then, with all their gear, walked out of your room, presumably to leave the house entirely.  
Sans gave you a mischievous smile and you laughed.  
"Do you like the handy work I did?" He asked you with a curious look.  
The bandages Sans had wrapped around your head, weren't brilliant. It took him several attempts to get it right, and Gaster's complains that 'he could do it better' were added to your thoughts.  
"Yeah, I know. 'S been a long time since I did it last. I guess I can get some practice now!" He cheered. Gaster immediately made a noise of disapproval.  
'No! I will do it! I do a better job than you do Sans!' He spoke and Sans pouted.  
"Practice makes perfect?" He suggested and Gaster sighed.  
'Yes, and I've had far more practice than you. I'll let you practice on someone else okay, Sans?' Gaster spoke with a sigh. Sans shrugged and you quickly saw the question you didn't really want to answer approaching.  
Sans crossed his legs on the bed you were in and gave you a serious look.  
"Hey, sunshine, what happened?" He asked you and you gulped.  
"Something wrong? Was it me?" He looked at you in concern. You fumbled through your brain for the right words.  
"No... Uhh... I remembered something. It was about Gaster when I saw the needles." He raised his eyelids in interest.  
"Something to do with him wanting to experiment on me over a phone call." Sans grimaced his eyes darkening.  
"That wasn't this Gaster, okay? This Gaster wouldn't do something like that, plus he can't use a phone." You furrowed your brows at the last bit in questioning.  
Sans laughed loudly and Gaster grumbled.  
"He can't pick up any calls! Literally!" He spoke between laughs.  
"Hey, G, come on in! I don't think she understands." He spoke into thin air.  
'Fine, cover her eyes you know what happened last time.' Sans placed a hand over your eyes and you peeked through the gaps between his fingers.  
The room faded to grey and Gaster slowly appeared in his first form, a sludge monster, dripping with a liquid that was indescribable. It almost looked as if he was melting.  
Gaster furrowed his eyes at seeing you could see him. You quickly closed your eyes and he sighed.  
"SuRprISed yoU hAVeN't pAsSeD oUt." He told you with a strange voice. You listened and a noise was made as he took his skeletal form.  
"Okay you may look now." He confirmed and you opened your eyes to see him as a normal being.  
Sans grinned wildly and offered Gaster his phone.  
"C'mon!" Sans beckoned and Gaster sighed putting his hand out to take it.  
Sans dropped the phone and it went right through the ring in Gaster's hand. Sans burst out laughing.  
"Why must you torment me son?" He replied and it made a smile appear on your face.

You were filled with DETERMINATION to find a way for Gaster to hold a phone.


	5. Illusions and Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit late, sorry. I'm thinking of uploading them around this time in the future from now on. When I do it at the time that I was, I keep falling asleep when it's quarter completed so yeah... \\(9.9)/

After confirming that Alphys and Undyne had left to go on their anime date, Gaster, Sans and Papyrus joined you in your room to talk with you.  
Sans was sitting next to you on your bed, with Papyrus cross legged at the end of it, and Gaster stood up whilst he leaned up against the wall.  
"So, now that you have no memory, is there anything you want to ask or try that we can answer?" Sans asked, the others were seen nodding.  
"Well... There is one thing..." You hesitantly replied.   
Sans raised his eyelids in interest. He leaned in a bit closer, curious about what you wanted to do or ask.  
"Can I... Just?" You gestured about feeling his bones, unable to find the words.   
He nodded with an amused look.  
You raised your hand and he held out one of his hands. You took his hand in yours and felt the bones with curiosity, not noticing how Sans was smiling in entertainment.  
You worked your way up his arms to his head and teeth, the other two skeletons watching with smiles that looked as if they would start laughing any second. Sans was also starting to blush despite the fact that he kept a straight face.  
"Heh, so your a touch and go sorta person eh?" He gave a smile and Gaster snickered, looking away from you both in fear of him bursting out with laughter.  
You ran your hand over his smooth skull until you got to his eye socket, with curiosity you put your hand inside of it.  
Sans yelped and jumped, you quickly pulled your hand out and looked at him in confusion and guilt.  
Gaster howled with laughter and Papyrus sat there unsure what to do or say. Sans was giving you his blacked out eyes and dark looking grimace while beads of sweat rolled down his skull.  
"Uhh... No touchy." He told you and you smiled wickedly. His small light orbs of eyes faded back in and he gave you a half smile.  
"What does it feel like?" You asked curiously.   
He shrugged, Gaster started to stop laughing.  
"Welp, I mean it's kinda uncomfortable and all. Just eh... Please don't do it again..." He showed you a large grin and you smiled back, Gaster still stood up against the wall and Papyrus sat down looking confused.  
Suddenly a ball of fur just came out of nowhere and landed on your leg. It brought back something, something you didn't necessarily want to see.  
You came to a sofa and sat down when all of a sudden a heavy metal looking Papyrus shot out of the doorway. Before you knew it there was a bone impaled in your lower leg.  
Your eyes narrowed and you shivered, directing your eyes to your leg, this time however there wasn't a bone but a ferret.  
"Mercury! Ink, can you come get him please?" Ink came out of a portal next to Gaster and he jumped and moved out of the way.   
"Sorry." He announced to the group and gingerly picked the ferret up and left.  
"Ink's looking after your ferret while you can't, it seems to be easier as he will know more than what we do." You nodded and thought about what he said, your ferret? You have a ferret?  
You realised that you were sat bolt upright because of the scare and you slowly rested back against the bed frame.  
"Hey something tells me that it wasn't just the ferret which gave you a fright?" Sans suggested as he read your face.  
You shook your head quickly and wouldn't look him in the eye.  
"No it's nothing! Made me jump is all!" You replied quickly to try and lead him off. He made a hum which basically said 'yeah right' and your mouth grew dry.  
You looked at the end of the bed to where Papyrus was and he gave you a look of concern, you couldn't help but remember the other figure over the top of him and your muscles tensed in fight or flight.  
"_____?" Papyrus asked, his image replaced by the monstrous figure you had seen in your flashback. The image moved like a reflection on water but it was still realistic. You shuddered and Papyrus placed a hand out before you in reassurance.   
'Nobody threatens the great Papyrus!' You heard in your thoughts and shuffled away from him.   
"Whoa, _____! What's up?!" Sans asked with a look of worry, Gaster came over to you and gave you a long look.  
"You remember something, don't you. It's not good either, something to do with Papyrus." He stated simply and you refused to nod in agreement. He sat down next to you and put a hand on your face you glanced over at Papyrus in the corner of your eye.  
"_____. You are safe here. What you are seeing is from another universe. That is not our universe, okay? Trust me." You nodded hesitantly, you wanted to trust him, you wanted to trust all of them except there was something which was stopping you.  
You looked back at Papyrus who was now just as he was before, no longer the scarier figure. He was looking at you with concern and had his eyes furrowed in confusion.  
"Sorry Paps." You apologised and he leaped at you making you go stiff from surprise. Gaster and Sans were also shocked, yelling and jumping off the bed with wide eyes.  
"Sometimes it's okay, not to be okay?" Papyrus told you in a calm tone and you patted him on the back awkwardly.  
"I dread to think what you were seeing me as, but I'll let you know that I wouldn't hurt a fly, Sans however," Papyrus gritted his teeth and looked over at Sans as a smile appeared on the stout skeleton's face.   
"When he makes those STUPID puns, I swear to Asgore!" He spoke through his teeth with a glare aimed at Sans.   
Sans shrugged and smiled mischeviously.  
"So in other words, when I make my humerus puns, tibia honest Papyrus's reply is that he has a bone to pick with me." Papyrus shrieked in anger and you covered your ears.  
"SANS YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" Papyrus shouted and Sans gasped at Papyrus's unusual response.  
Papyrus covered his mouth in shock.  
"I can't believe I just said that." He announced, the words were slightly muffled beneath his hand.   
Sans laughed hysterically and Gaster gave him a hard glare before you burst out laughing as well. Gaster and Papyrus being happy at your sudden change in mood, smiled and gave eachother a secret glance.

The day was soon over and you all decided to eat before settling back to sleep. As you watched Sans get up from your bed to join the rest, who we're already in their rooms, you grabbed his sleeve. He swung his head around in surprise and stopped in his tracks.  
"Could you... Could you stay with me tonight?" You asked him, he smiled and sat back down at the end of your bed.  
"Why's that then?" He asked with a teasing smile.   
You shuffled into a comfortable position to face him.  
"It gets kind of lonely when I'm left in here by myself." You lied. He caught on quickly and grinned.  
"You're terrible at lying, you know that?" You looked away from him in embarrassment.  
"Don't worry, I know you just want some company." He winked and an awkward silence followed.  
"So... Uh... As you forgot about it, I might as well tell you about the monster history thing, right?" You nodded and he cleared his voice.  
"A long time ago, two races ruled the earth, humans and monsters. One day war broke out between the two races, the humans were victorious and the monsters were sealed underground with a special spell..." You zoned out as he talked, it soon began to sound like a complicated history lesson.  
You lasted for not even quarter of the monster history explanation before you fell asleep. Sans smiled and got up from your bed and quietly walked out of your room while softly humming a monster song. 

Somehow by hearing the familiar mtt brand song, it filled you with DETERMINATION!


	6. The note

-1 Week Later-  
You woke up sweating. Your body drenched in sweat and fists clenched tightly. You had dreamt something that you now can't remember, but whatever it was, it wasn't good at all.  
With a fazed expression you sat up and twisted your body around so your feet were dangling off your bed. The air was cool and made you shiver a little. You were determined to just get up and continue with your everyday life, you didn't really want to remember what you had dreamt about.  
You noticed a note on your bedside table and instinctively picked it up to read. The note was written in a comic like writing and it was colourful.  
'Hey! It's me, Ink!  
Just to let you know that we built your ferret a home for him to stay in! He loves it! Hope your getting better!' there was a blotch of rainbow ink, he must've paused, unsure what else to write.  
'We hope to see you soon, if you're up to it! And yeah,   
Bye!' You folded the note into two again and placed it back down while smiling. You were getting to know Ink better, you loved his rainbow theme to almost everything and his adorable smile! You did once accidently made a flirtatious pun to him. But instantly Error came over to Ink, gave you a glare and took him away. Jealousy.  
You were getting to know both of them quite a bit actually. Error didn't seem so bad, he had a VERY strange way of dealing with problems however. Basically it can only be described as 'Kill it'. Ink however was leading him away from that and it almost made you sigh in relief every time Ink was around.  
However much you liked the two of them, they hadn't visited everyday. Assumingly, by the note, they wouldn't be visiting today either.   
You touched your toes to your carpet and walked to your door, while rubbing your eyes to get rid of the rest of your after sleeping fatigue.  
Surprisingly as you opened your door and started to head to the banister of the upstairs, Sans was sat on the couch. Hearing your presence he looked up and smiled, patting the seat that was free next to him.  
You headed down the stairs and gave him a warm smile, he watched you and you sat down. He was watching a human TV program, this one was called 'walk the prank' on nickelodeon. He seemed to adore the show, it was all about pranking people which he loved, plus you would feel the same way if you had grown up with only one TV program and it's all based around one robot guy.  
He paused his wild grinning at the TV for a moment to look at you, it was the end of the show anyway.  
"Hey! Tibia honest it looks like you slept in today!" He gave you an amused look and you glanced up at the clock. 1:56pm. You grumbled in shock and he laughed.  
"Damn, I missed Paps." You told him and he shrugged.   
Papyrus was over the moon, at recently being offered job as a chef at an Italian restaurant downtown. He wouldn't shut up about it. You had to admit that ever since he started his meals were getting better and better! He was being taught how to cook some other things by a human, Sans was not very happy about this.  
However, turns out that when Sans met the guy it made his concerns go away. Papyrus's teacher, Dan Bones, had a bright green soul and was an enthusiast about skeletons. Sans thought that just Dan's surname however, was enough to please him.  
"Hey, Paps left you a note on the cooker... Oh and a plate of something to eat for lunch. But late for that now though!" He chuckled and you rolled your eyes.  
Getting up off the couch you walked over into the kitchen, you instantly spotted a note on the cooker and raised your hand to read it.  
'DEAR _____,' It read in his capitalised writing, right next to your name was the word Human but it was scribbled out.  
'I HAVE GONE TO WORK NOW. I WILL BE WORKING LATE TONIGHT BECAUSE I NEED TO DO SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH PLANNING STUFF IN SECRET AND I SHOULDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT.' You lifted the note and walked back to Sans to show him while reading it.  
'I HAVE LEFT YOU A PLATE OF PIXA FOR LUNCH, I AM TOLD BY DAN THAT HUMANS LIKE YOURSELF LOVE IT!' You assumed, and hoped, he meant pizza and not one of his crazy food inventions. The last one he made for you he called 'A plate of love', it was far from that. The thing was practically filled with glitter and tasted like crap. But you ate it to make him feel good, while holding back your urge to spit it out.  
You sat back down on the sofa next to Sans and he gave a curious glance while you read the end of the letter.  
'I WILL ALSO BE BRINGING HOME A NEW FRIEND I MADE! SHE IS SO KIND! PLUS SHE SAYS SHE KNOWS YOU! SHE HAS APPARENTLY BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU SINCE YOU HAD LEFT? STRANGE!  
SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK!' He finished and you thought about his last few sentences.  
Who would possibly be looking for you? You don't have any friends apart from the monsters. Was it more in depth?  
You passed the note over to Sans and he read it quickly and smiled. He gave the note back and started to laugh.  
"This whole 'planning stuff in secret' sounds slightly ominous! Heh, it's most likely a good thing. Papyrus loved to surprise people with mini surprise parties!" You grinned remembering that tommorow was your birthday. You don't remember telling him though. Did your parents tell him? You were exited to see your parents again, now that you think about it. You hadn't seen them or your brother for so long that it almost seemed like a century!  
As you turned your attention to the TV which was displaying a show called 'Impractical jokers', one of your favourites, you told Sans to pause it before heading to the kitchen again to heat up your pizza.  
**********

You craned your neck over the sofa as you heard the soft click of the door opening. Papyrus entered the house in a prideful way. A small, briwn haired child was huddled behind him, wearing a magenta and blue sweater.  
"Hey Paps." Sans called to his younger brother stretching his arms to get up.  
You also got up to greet him, and the mysterious kid.  
As you were walking over however the child released its grip on Papyrus's leg and sprinted over to you, leaping at you and hitting your stomach.  
You fell backwards to the ground with a loud 'oomph' while the child smiled hysterically.  
This kid sure was filled with DETERMINATION to find you...


	7. New kid

-Sans-  
When I heard the loud 'oomph' you made as the kid hit your stomach I turned my head around to face you. You were on your back as the kid practically kneeled on top of you with a crazy smile. Then I realised who it was.  
I raised my arm at light speed and their soul 'pinged'. The kid was then taken high into the air as I glared at them. What the hell did they want!?  
"Sans! What are you doing!?" My glare turned into an expression of surprise as I looked over at Papyrus.  
He stood with his hands on his hips in a disappointed fashion, if only he knew what this filthy child had done.  
I took the kid back down close to the ground but not so they reach it.  
"Oh, sorry Paps. I thought I wanted to hang out with them. Obviously I got a bit mixed up." Papyrus hummed, his gaze turning into an understanding one.  
I glared at the kid again behind his back and let them drop to the floor, even adding a little force into their soul so they would hit the ground harder. They landed elegantly as if they had done it before. Hell, but that's true isn't it!  
I f it was just me and the kid alone they would already be on their third death, but I just can't kill them in front of Paps. He would never forgive me.  
The kid, as if reading my mind, smiled innocently, however there was a hint of madness as they did so. Creepy fucker.  
I abandoned the creep kid and left for the kitchen, unscrewing the lid of a ketchup bottle and starting to drink the contents as I walked. I slumped down at the table in disgust of their presence and kept a close eye on them in case they tried to do anything 'humerus'.

-You-  
You smiled down at the child and it smiled back. You thought of asking for its name but suddenly they dug through their pockets and pulled out a card. They then shoved it into your hands. The card was covered in a 10 millimetre thick layer of bubblegum pink glitter, and soon enough your hands were also covered.  
They waited patiently for you to open it so you did.  
It read in a cheerful writing style;  
'Happy Birthday Sis!  
Hope you have a great day,  
love Frisk.'  
Wait. What? Sis?! How long were you freaking gone!?  
The child named Frisk seemed to find your response funny and they grinned.  
They waved their hands around in a weird way, and quickly you realised they were speaking sign language.  
You picked up the words 'Me' and 'You' only and they seemed to wait for a reply. You shrugged aimlessly.  
"I don't know what you're saying, Frisk. Sorry." They tried again, this time a bit slower. After you gave them a second blank expression they gave up and pulled a whiteboard out of their backpack, which was behind Papyrus.  
Frisk scribbled something down then flipped it around so you could see.  
*What's up? You're acting strange.* They gave you a concerned look to accompany their message and you smiled.  
It seemed like sudden realisation hit the child and they frantically started writing again.  
*Hey sis? Wanna come to the mountain with me?* She asked on her whiteboard, you looked outside towards mt. Ebbot.  
"Uhh... Tomorrow? It's a bit late to start climbing mountains... F... Frisk." You had already forgotten their name.  
Apparently 'tomorrow' wasn't the answer they were looking for and they facepalmed dramatically.  
They rubbed out their previous words with their sleeve and scribbled some knew ones down.  
*I should've known, memory loss?* Frisk sighed and sat down. You looked at the kid with a pang of guilt.  
*Do you like the skeletons then?* They scribbled.  
You nodded in agreement.  
*When you gonna come home?* Frisk asked. You gave them a sigh.  
"I don't know, maybe when I get better, Kay?" They nodded in understanding.  
"Tell my bro I'm missing him okay?" You told her and she frowned in confusion.  
*But your brother is-* You heard a loud thud from the kitchen and saw Sans on the floor.  
Everyone's attention was diverted to him and you ran into the kitchen to help him.  
"Oh my god, Sans! Are you okay!?" Your voice was almost at the volume of shouting.  
You offered your hand and slightly dazed he took it. On the floor next to him, was an undamaged bottle of ketchup. He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at you as you helped him to a sitting position.  
"I'm fine. Just got distracted with you guys and clipped my head with the bottle." He told you. You sighed and looked at him in concern.  
"Be more careful. If you make a mistake it might be your last." He shrugged and gave you a bashful look plastered on his face.  
"I'm serious, Sans." He smiled wickedly.  
"Hello serious, I'm Sans." All of you groaned apart from Sans who just grinned wildly.  
"Sans, this is nothing to joke about." You opened up his STATs so he could see.  
What the?! How is that even possible?!  
[Sans, HP- 0.8/1]  
Sans grinned at your reaction, you scratched the back of your head in confusion.  
"See, I'm fine." He beamed.  
You rolled your eyes and Frisk cleared their throat, having all of the attention being taken away from them, they were getting annoyed.  
They signed something you didn't understand, but when you looked back at Sans he seemed to. Sans went a dark shade of blue and Frisk smiled wickedly at his reaction.  
"No, kid. I am not doing that. Especially now that she's not willing to." Frisk frowned and then his words hit them.  
Their face was drained of colour and Sans smirked. Immediately they started to sign again.  
"Yep." Sans answered simply.  
Frisk poked their tongue out in a disgusted way and then they smiled wildly.  
They walked over to you quickly while writing something on their whiteboard, Papyrus watched them on edge.  
Frisk flipped the whiteboard so that you could read it, Sans also looked over, curious.  
*I'm so glad you're ho-*  
Your reading was interrupted by Frisk. They leaned over the top of the whiteboard and gave you a kiss on the cheek.  
You felt your face burn up instantly. 'It's just a kid.' You reminded yourself. 'It's just a kid.'  
In reality you have never been kissed by someone other than your family members, you weren't prepared. This was embarrassing.

-Sans-  
Oh you ballsy fucker. As I watched your face turn crimson in a matter of seconds, the kid looked over at me and laughed quietly; Hee heh heh.  
I was instantly reminded of their genocide route and it made me shiver.  
My eyes quickly faded to black my usual smile shuddering. Wise move, kid. Just because I said that I won't kiss her doesn't mean I won't kiss her when she gets better, you filthy brat.  
I got up from the floor and took my bottle of ketchup to the fridge.  
I then swung open the fridge door and slammed the ketchup onto one of the shelves, a little harder than I wanted.  
At this point all eyes were on me, apart from that scummy kid who kept staring at you with their puppy eyes.  
I walked out of the kitchen but heard a 'mmmhmm!' as I left for my room.  
I turned around while gritting my teeth, now what did they want?!  
"Sans," They signed. "Can you remember when I killed your brother?!" I gritted my teeth even harder, it started to hurt.  
"Don't you dare go back onto that subject. Do you want to have a bad time?!" I signed back, you and Papyrus didn't know how to sign apparently so it seemed fine.  
The kid smiled their eyes beaming in a chaotic way.  
"Ha, go on then! Kill me! I'll just come straight back, you know it!" They signed with a grin.  
Now I was laughing their expression grew confused, they stepped back a step.  
"Kid, if you die. That's it. Who said you were the one in control!?" I signed back.  
They stared at me their happy expression falling.  
"That's impossible!" They looked at me with a worried expression.  
"Nope. _____ has it now. You willingly gave your powers to her, now only she can control the RESETs!" I signed a massive smile on my face. "If you die, YOU DIE! No joke!" They looked as if they were standing at the top of a cliff, knowing that at any moment the wind could pick up and they would fall off the edge.  
"I'm gonna go to my room, guys." I announced to everyone before turning to go up the stairs.  
"Whatever for, brother?" Papyrus asked. I gave him my best smile.  
"I'm gonna go tidy my room, like you've been asking me to do, of course! Just for you brother!" I replied.  
As expected Papyrus's face lit up in a smile, I gave the kid one last glare before heading up the stairs.  
"I'll come back down if you stumble upon a GRAVE situation! After all, I always take your problems to SOUL, and if something bad does go wrong, we can always RESET what we were trying to do!" Papyrus grinned, not sensing the morbid puns.  
I walked up the stairs and eventually I heard your following footsteps behind me.  
You stopped me as I grabbed the handle for my room.  
"Sans, is everything okay? You seem off." You asked in a whisper.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken. The kid and I got off on the wrong foot that's all." You nodded and let go of my sleeve.  
"You make it sound so believable, Sans. Just let me know if you want to talk about it, alright?" Shit you sensed my lie. I twisted my bedroom door handle and took a step inside.  
'Should I tell her? Would she believe me? That stupid kid and their-'  
As I pondered through my head with insults towards Frisk. I felt your face touch mine. You kissed my cheekbone. Jeez pup, you really know how to turn me blue.  
My face heated in a blush and I turned around to see you, but by the time i did, you were already downstairs again.  
'Jeez pup. If only you knew.' 

You looked DETERMINED to do it, I just wanted to do it back...


	8. Where wolves run free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to; Elvhenani, Rhiannon Langley (rynghatori), Punny_Fan, and Haileyice7 as well as the 9 guests who left kudos on my work!  
> Also to Rebecca who inspires me through role-play! XD

Frisk stayed for about an hour before going home and by that time it was already dark. You did worry about the kid, they were going home in the dark, but surely they would be fine? You found out that they were very agile and crazily smart.  
After a quick Italian dinner, with thanks to Dan Bones as he taught Papyrus how to make it that very day, you all decided to hit the hay and sleep.  
Sleeping seemed hard, there was a strange feeling going through your veins, you probably just had a cold.

When you woke up the next day you couldn't remember what you had dreamed but it didn't bother you, it was the first time you have had a dream since first waking up in this place.  
You started to stir, and groaned as you lifted your heavy body off of the mattress. You had an awful headache and all of your body felt achy, like you had just had an extreme day at a gym and not done a cool down.  
What the hell did you do to have that effect?  
As you started to think of possibilities however, your door was thrown open and a tall skeleton jumped in.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" He shouted making the floor that he stood on shake.  
You covered your ears in case he decided to shout again.  
"Thanks Paps." You told him and he grinned.  
Before you could spark a conversation he was gone, out of the door and perhaps heading off to work.  
You looked at your watch, which the skeletons had given you.  
7:24  
Yep, Papyrus needed to leave soon. The resteraunt opened at 9:00 but staff needed to be there at 8:00 to prep for the day.  
You decided that you wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and slowly got up from your bed.  
By the time you got through the doorway of your room, you heard the soft click of the front door. Papyrus must have already left. You looked at your watch again.  
7:36  
Wait what? You checked it again to make sure you were not imagining it, it read the same time.  
God, it had taken you a while to get out of bed.  
Surprisingly as you looked over the railing of the top floor, you saw Sans sat down on the sofa, presumably watching some sort of show on comedy central.  
You walked down the stairs to join him and he looked up from the tv to give you a cheesy good morning grin, he stopped when he saw you properly.  
"Whoa, you okay?" He asked and you nodded, joining him on the sofa. He threw half of the blanket that was on him over you so you could both sit under it.  
"Probably just got a cold or something, don't worry." His gaze grew curious and concerned.  
On the tv was a Friends marathon, you watched it for a while before Sans have you another look.  
"Do you want something for it?" Sans asked, you were suddenly confused.  
"For what?" He chuckled slightly.  
"For your cold, pup." You shook your head, giving a bewildered expression at the term 'pup'.  
You both sat in a companionable silence for the rest of the show, Sans ocassionally moving under the blanket, that was thrown across the both of you.  
Once the show finished and the adverts appeared, Sans threw his half onto you then walked into the kitchen to grab some ketchup.  
You waited for his arrival, switching the channel over to Futurama, to see if he would like the animated show. Sans usually stuck to comedy central and Disney XD, so he didn't usually see any other programs.  
When he came back, he took one look at the tv then sat down next to you.  
"What's this then?" He asked curiously.  
You shrugged and he grabbed the blanket again.  
"It's an animated tv show about our world but 1000 years in the future, it's about a human and future creatures, like cyclops, robots, aliens, lobster guys, and some other ones."  
He nodded, looking up at the tv in interest.  
"I'm not much for anime." He told you and you grinned.  
"It's not really anime, just cartoons. I think you might like it." He nodded again.  
"Okay. I'll give it a go." He responded.

What thought as 'give it a go' turned out to be at least 20 episodes. He seemed to enjoy it nonetheless, so you were happy.  
Eventually as you finished a three part episode, Papyrus walked through the door, his arms carrying bags of colourful items.  
"Sans? _____? Is that only what you've been doing all day?!" He gestured at the empty bowl of what used to be toffee popcorn on the coffee table. Both you and Sans had decided that it was a necessity to have it.  
"Yep." You replied to Papyrus, he smiled slightly, rolling his eyes in the process.  
"You know, usually people go outside on their birthdays. They go to the beach or they have fun while staying inside. They... Don't usually just sit on the sofa and watch tv... I think?" You grinned and Sans seemed amused now as well.  
"I do." You stated simply. Papyrus sighed and left the room to go into the kitchen, dumping his bags on the table and eyeing you over with sudden concern.  
"You don't look so good, _____." Papyrus told you in a concerned way.  
You had to admit that over the course of the day, you felt more and more shit every hour that ticked by.  
Sans joined in with his brothers's concern. He raised a hand to check your STATS.  
[_____- HP 19/20, MP 24/20]  
His eyes widened in shock and he closed your STATs.  
"Hey, pup. Can you do something for me?" He asked ominously. You hesitantly nodded in reply.  
"I need you to close your eyes. Okay?" You closed your eyes, obeying his order.  
"God, this is gonna be hard." He mumbled, you suddenly felt unsure.  
"I need you to concentrate, okay?" He told you.  
"I want you to concentrate on turning into a skeleton-wolf-thingy." You furrowed your brows and grinned, what the hell?  
"Actually, open your eyes. You don't know what it looks like do you." You opened your eyes and Sans concentrated for a moment before morphing into what he described. You didn't know if you should be scared, amazed, confused or excited.  
"Now try turn into... This?" He told you. You nodded.  
"Wait. Can I actually turn into that?!" You asked, growing excited. You had always wanted the ability to shapeshift.  
Sans nodded, you closed your eyes tightly and concentrated really hard.  
Soon, you felt your bones expanding and contracting, and your size getting bigger.  
After a while he tapped you on the shoulder blade with one of his big paws.  
"You can look now." He announced with an amused tone. You realised you had your eyes closed for no reason.  
You slowly opened your eyes and peered down at yourself. You were an exact replica of Sans, except you were not as big as him and instead of a mist of light blue magic around you, there was a crimson red.  
"Wow..." You told him, your breath taken away by the sight.  
You suddenly felt really excited making a squeel of delight.  
"Oh my god! This is so cool!" Sans seemed happy by your reaction, giving you a wolfy grin.  
Funnily enough your headache was also disappearing.  
"When you take this form it will stop you from overcharging your magic, okay? You will have to stay like this for a couple of days though, judging by the fact that you probably haven't used it since last week." You nodded, feeling like what he told you is probably easier said than done.  
"It is harder than it seems." He told you, reading your mind.  
"I'll take you out for some target practice as well, that will make the cool down quicker." He suggested, you nodded confused by what he meant by target practice.  
"Tell me if you start feeling... Odd. We want to cool down your magic to a low level but not too low. If it gets too low then... Basically it's not good. Got it, pup?" You gave him a salute with your paw and he grinned.  
"Well, we might as well have some fun then! I feel sorry for you Paps. It's sad you can't turn into a GB. Never mind!" Papyrus smiled happily, reaching into one of the bags on the kitchen table.  
"Dont worry about me, brother! I have plans here anyway! You two run along and have some fun, I can probably catch up anyway when I finish what I am doing here!" You and Sans exchanged grins before sprinting out of the front door.  
"Be careful you two!" He shouted after you both.  
Once you were outside and running around aimlessly, Sans turned to you with a grin.  
"Hey, follow me. I know a great place where to go!"  
You both ran off into the forest without a care of where you were going.


	9. A gift of joy

You both ran, half mad with excitement.  
Soon you started to pick up where you were going, as you headed up the sloped, forest covered side of the mountain. You ran side by side except when there was a tree and you both dodged it.  
As you neared the opening of the underground, you both took caution. There could also be holes where the underground opened up to the sky. Judging by your size and weight, you would most definitely fall, then possibly to your death if the hole was deep enough.  
You plodded on, carefully stepping over twigs and ground that looked loose. Then suddenly,  
"Whoa! Don't step there!!!" Sans yelled, you kept your front paw in the air in shock, looking up at him in fear.  
"That doesn't look safe." He pointed at the ground, placing his paw onto the dangerous looking ground then putting weight on it.  
The forest floor collapsed instantly, so sudden that the initial shock meant Sans almost went with it. He took a step back and stared at the hole that was made, the width was about the size of the both of you put together.  
"Thanks." You mumbled and he nodded, taking you to a safer looking route.  
You ebbed your way around the holes until the path seemed to clear and you both set off at a run again.  
The run was a companionable silence which made you smile, Sans occasionally turning around to exchange a grin.  
Eventually you neared the top of the mountain and Sans sprinted off ahead, sitting and waiting patiently for you at the top. He looked over his shoulder and cocked it to one side, gesturing for you to sit with him.  
"Okay then, Sans. What is it you wanted to-" Your gaze turned into a gasp. He looked at you in worry of your response.  
"You... D-Don't like it?" He questioned his sudden fear that you wouldn't like it becoming obvious.  
"Of course I like it, Sans! It's breathtakingly beautiful!" You told him in a whisper to not ruin the moment.  
Before where you stood was a forest of dark green pine trees, the branches softly blowing in the breeze. Each tree illuminated in the yellow of the sunset creeping on the horizon. The sun was half over the ocean that sparkled in the distance like a sheet of broken glass, few boats sailing with brightly coloured sails. Ebott city was also gleaming, reflecting the colours of the vibrant sunset over the ocean, the skyscrapers shades of yellow and orange, the windows casting bright reflections. The clouds that floated in the gentle breeze, were coloured a pinkish-yellow and the slowly turning night sky was starting to form the pinprick stars that detailed the darker sky with delicacy.  
You were mesmerized by the sight, watching the scene from a standing position, unable to sit or move as if you were a rabbit spellbound in a weasel's war dance.  
You stayed still till the sun disappeared beyond the ocean's horizon. The sky now lit up in trillions and trillions of stars.  
Sans looked over his shoulder smiling at your reaction to the sunset.  
"Welp, that's it. That's my present to you." He mumbled softly to you, still taken away by the sunset himself.  
"Thank you, Sans! Oh my god, it was stunning!" He turned back into Sans the skeleton form and grinned.  
You leapt at him and he was knocked to the ground as he yelped in shock.  
"Whoa there, pup! 1HP remember?" He laughed and you smiled shyly, your magic building up in your face to cause a blush.  
You dipped your head down to him in a nuzzle and he threw his hands around your neck in mischief. You pulled upwards and he was also pulled up and off the ground. Soon his hands got tired and he let go to let him land on his feet with a small thud.  
"Well, I might have told you a little white lie when I said that was my only present." Before you could react he slung his arms around you in a hug.  
"God... I missed you so much, _____." He told you in a soft tone and you rested your head on his shoulder as he hugged you.  
"I'm back now, don't worry." You assured him and he looked up, stepping back slowly to gradually break the hug.  
You felt a sudden feeling on your bones, not a metaphorical one but an actual feeling of something.  
You glanced down to your ribcage to see a silvery looking object, you picked up your paw to lift it and see what it was.  
In your paw was a necklace, a beautiful necklace. It looked like two skeletal hands in the shape of a heart, the gift made you smile up at Sans and he smiled back.  
"S-Sans. It's... I can't describe with words how much I love this!" You would probably start crying with joy if you didn't do something so you just hugged him again, tighter than the first time.  
He looked into your eyes and put his hands on either side of your muzzle.  
"You don't need to describe it with words. I have one last gift to give you." He whispered to you.  
You started to open your mouth to say that he didn't need to give you anything more, but you were silenced quickly when he closed his eyes and pressed his teeth to your mouth gently in a skeleton version of a kiss.  
You were shocked at first, your eyes widening in surprise but after a second you gave into pleasure and leaned into him, closing your eyes as well.  
The kiss seemed to last forever and you wished it would. However much to your disappointment he pulled away with a smile, a dark blue lighting up his face as a blush.  
You made a soft whine, suddenly depressed that you had to stop but he gave you a quiet chuckle and looked you in the eyes with a grin.  
"Come on, it's dark now and Paps will get worried if we're not back soon." Your shoulders slumped a little, remembering that Papyrus would get upset if you got hurt while you were out.  
"I'm not saying that I wont give you more when we get back!" He smirked as he morphed into his Predatory form.  
You grinned and he bumped into you as a playful gesture.  
"Lets get going then." He smiled and he started to walk off.  
You took one last look at the view before following him.

Could it get any better? To find out filled you with DETERMINATION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://dnok91peocsw3.cloudfront.net/product/431684-610x610-1372794623-primary.png  
> this is the necklace described in this chapter.


	10. shit happens

Sans took the lead, peering over his shoulder to make sure you were still okay and smiling every so often.  
When you got about half way down the mountain you stared up at the stars as you walked. noticing the north star above the peak of the mountain and several constellations that you knew illuminating the night sky.  
Sans gave you a smile, glancing over his shoulder to watch you stare at the stars in awe. You didn't see him however, all of your attention was on the sky, your feet moving forward by pure instinct.  
"Hey," Sans exclaimed, a slight edge to his voice. "I know stars are interestin' and all but, its getting kinda dangerous around here and knowing you. Your a bit clumsy, tibia honest."  
You looked down from the stars and gave him a playful glare.  
"fite me." You told him with a grin, he rolled his eyes happily in response.  
"Don't you want the rest of your presents when you get home?" He joked.  
As he turned away, about a quarter of your attention was taken away from the stars. This was only to make sure that if he gave you a glance, you could at least pretend you were paying attention.  
As you started to near the clearing in which stood the skeleton's house your attention was diverted again until-  
"Look out!" Sans yelled, his eyes wide in shock.  
As you placed your foot down, the ground below creaked then gave in. Sans sprinted towards you but it was too late and you toppled forwards into the underground.  
You hit the ground with a loud thud, several cracks being heard as your bones hit the ground, possibly being broken. Sans stood over the edge of the hole staring at you with an expression of horror.  
"Are you okay?!" He called, his voice echoing off the walls. You gave a small moan of pain and he cringed.  
You shifted to get back up to your feet, but as you did, your foreleg erupted in excruciating pain. Yep, definitely broken. As you stared down at your left leg you noticed the snapped fibula and made a noise of shock-horror. Sans immediately panicked.  
"Oh my god. Hang on! I'm gonna get you out of there!" He blurted and he shifted back to his normal skeleton form.  
He outstretched his hand and you were encased in his blue magic. Slowly he raised his hand, he seemed to start to sweat and you were lifted a foot off the ground before he swayed and almost fell over.  
"Sans!" You cried, fearful. You were dropped gently back to the ground.  
He disappeared from the edge of the hole for a second before coming back and trying again. He managed the same height again, failing and you were sent back down. He actually looked as if he would pass out.  
"D-Dammit... I... I've lift-.... lifted things... many times be-... before. but... never a full... Gaster blaster..." He stammered between pants.  
Instantly he tried again, not even getting you an inch above ground. He swayed and sat down by the edge of the hole, holding his skull.  
"Sans! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" You quaked and he laughed lightly.  
"N... No!... I will not... leave you here!" He stated bravely, you gave him a sympathetic look.  
"Sans, you can't do that alone. You're going to hurt yourself. I would prefer to wait for help than see you collapse in on yourself." He sighed, his panting shrinking into heavy breaths.  
"I will get Gaster and Papyrus. Don't move. I promise I will be back as quick as I can." He assured you and you frowned.  
"No, do not push yourself, no teleporting. Plus, if I move it hurts so yeah." He furrowed his eyes in concern.  
"How do you act so neutral?" He asked and you shrugged.  
He then morphed into his wolf form and ran off to get to the others. Your pain automatically being concentrated from the lack of distraction. However even though you had a broken fibula and you couldn't move without hurting, the first thought that came to your mind as your hero went for help was:

He'd better not fucking teleport...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, its a short one. But my inspiration and determination meter has hit 0, so I need to recharge it :/  
> Stay determined! Cause I sure haven't! XD


	11. The prince of what once was

You lead down on your side, not wanting to touch your fibula, waiting for his return. Although you told him to take it slow you were getting anxious, five painful minutes had ticked by and he hadn't returned.  
You stared up at the stars but looked back down again when you felt like someone was watching you.  
...  
"Hello?" You called, biting back a moan of pain. Being a Gaster Blaster made it a lot more bearable than being a human thankfully.  
You heard a crinkling noise in the darkness, someone on dry leaves.  
"Are you... okay?" The voice replied, you looked towards the direction it came from in desperation. It was a familiar voice, soft and childish, yet there was a sense of loneliness hidden behind it.  
"N-No..." You quivered, trying not to frighten the monster.  
"Wait a minute... _____? Is that you?!" The monster cried with happiness, but it quickly switched back to concern in hearing your sharp breaths.  
"Oh golly!" It stammered and a flower popped up in front of you. It studied you with a worrisome look, then it paled at seeing your broken bone.  
"That's not supposed to happen... right?" It asked, gesturing at your fibula with a leaf.  
"I fell and landed on that leg, I'm lucky I didn't break any others..." You told him and he gave a sympathetic smile.  
"Hang on, _____." He assured and vines sprouted out of the ground.  
You were remembering something.  
-  
A yellow flower popped out of the ground.  
"Flowey." You gritted your teeth this time you would take him down. Out of nowhere vines appeared as he smirked wrapping your friends up as you held your breath.  
"No!" You cried out, but it was too late. The monsters of the underground struggled against the vines' grip. You started to turn into a Gaster Blaster to blast him but he shot a row of bullets at you while you were transforming.  
"Nu uh! No! I want to have my fun, I'm going to kill you." He started shooting row after row of bullets at you until you felt like one more bullet could kill you. You closed your eyes unable to stop your death from approaching when suddenly a ring of fire lit up and burnt the pellets till they turned to dust.  
-  
Your eyes narrowed in fear and you stared at the flower. He gave you a confused look.  
"_____? What's wro-" He started.  
"D-Don't hurt me please!" You cried, he looked taken aback.  
"W-What? Why? I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help. What's wrong?" He asked, his face looking sorrowful at your comment.  
The vines were careful not to hurt you as they wrapped around your body, preparing to take you out of the hole you had fallen into.  
But wait, the vines you had seen in your flashback were thorned, these were smooth like ivy. You were definitely missing an important link here.  
You were lifted off of the ground and placed next to the opening of the hole. The vines unwrapping carefully and Flowey, or so you had called him in your memory, popped his head into the ground. Very soon he appeared again, right next to you.  
You shifted in surprise.  
"Were you alone, or were you with someone?" Flowey asked.  
"I was walking with my friend, he went to get help. He should be back any time soon and- Oh there he is!" You raised your snout and in the distance you saw Sans running towards you in his human form, Papyrus following not far behind with Gaster who was slowing down because of his panting.  
"_____!!!" Sans called, seeing you raise your head. Flowey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
"You could've just said Sans, I know who he is remember?" Flowey told you in regard to you calling Sans your friend instead of saying his name.  
"That's the problem, I don't remember. I'm sorry, Flowey." His eyes widened in shock.  
"Asriel, I am no longer Flowey to you. Jeez, what happened?! All I know is that you went missing then suddenly your back with apparently no memory!" Flowey exclaimed, his head bouncing back in confusion.  
You looked away from him in shame. You wanted to remember everything, you really did. However the only things you were remembering, were bad memories.  
Sans approached you quickly and collapsed to his knees beside you.  
"Wow, _____. I haven't seen Sans run that fast since... well..." Papyrus looked away uncomfortably.  
Papyrus glanced behind him to look out for Gaster, who was almost there now. Still slow but he was probably too old for this shit anyways.  
Your thought was answered as he came up to you and looked you over with a panting fit.  
"I'm... too old... for run-... ning this... much!" He told everyone in between his breaths. He sucked air through his teeth at seeing your broken bone.  
"Jeez... you really know... how to break a bone." He announced and kneeled down next to you.  
"Let me get... that fixed up for you." He assured and placed a glowing purple hand on your shoulder blade.  
You were filled with a tingling sensation, warm with a pleasant feel. The pain ebbed away and your bone healed up to your amazement.  
"Thank you so much, Gaster." You told him and he smiled warmly.  
You got up onto your feet shakily and Sans put an arm out to steady you.  
"It will take some more time to properly heal, so be careful. My magic can only fix the bone, it will numb the pain as well but it will take some time for it to return to normal. Okay?" He asked and you nodded in reply.  
Sans however took no notice of Gaster's warnings and flung his arms around your neck, you jumped in surprise.  
"God, I am so sorry, _____!" He mumbled into you and you felt guilty.  
"No, don't be sorry, Sans. It was my fault, not yours! It's okay now, you went to get help and Asriel helped me out of the hole!" Sans looked up, all the others giving you a strange look.  
"Uhh... _____? How hard did you hit your skull?" Sans asked, you thought it was a joke and laughed a little but soon you realised they weren't kidding.  
"Asriel's gone... He died, _____." Sans told you, you frowned in confusion.  
"But he's right-" You turned to your side to see that he was gone, he had probably been gone since Sans had arrived.  
"Either you're joking or you're going mad... I hope it's not the latter of the two." He grimaced, Gaster and Papyrus were also looking at you in concern.  
"I'm not joking! Just- Ugh, just forget it." You told them and Sans raised an eye.  
"Hey, it might be safe for you to turn into a human for a while actually. All that stress has drained your magic a little!" He opened your stats and you were surprised to see your MP had gone down by 7.  
You shifted into a human and Sans took your hand, starting to lead you back.  
You glanced over your shoulder to see Asriel in the distance.  
"Thank you, Azzy!" You called and Sans turned around in shock.  
By the time he did however Asriel was gone again.  
"Uhh... We're gonna have a quick question time when we get back home, okay?" Sans talked to you as if you were a child and you frowned.  
"Why?!" You asked a sharpness to your tone.  
"Well, it's not really normal to talk to dead kids. Plus it seems like you're loosing your mind." He shivered at the start.  
"I'm fine, Sans." You assured him and he nodded, not entirely convinced.  
You walked all the rest of the way home in a thoughtful silence, once or twice someone would say something aloud or ask a question.

It was hard to tell if you were filled with DETERMINATION, but something told you that you were.


	12. Dreamberry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* no the title is not a ship of Dream and Blueberry! XD

-Sans US-  
Stupid. She was so stupid.  
It had been at least a week since I had lost all communication with _____, and I didn't like it one bit.  
The fool had lost her memory and now I was back to square one. All of my progress with her erased, I would have to try a different approach.  
I sat down calmly on my bed and summoned my magic, allowing me to traverse the dream dimensions.   
I looked around for the one thousandth time, there was a white door, the room being filled with ominous black, it stood out among it's surrounding. I reached briskly towards the door and carefully opened it. The world opening up this time to a world filled with clouds, rainbows, unicorns and candy. 'What a weird ass dream' I heard myself think.  
I closed the door behind me as I stepped through into the colourful world. Seeing _____ ahead while she sat atop a brightly coloured unicorn.   
I waved, putting on my completely innocent blueberry face before she smiled and came over to me. To be in a world that would make a man go mad, she seemed glum.  
"Hey Blueberry!" She called as the unicorn trotted nearer. I instantly had a hatred towards the horned horse.  
"Hi human! You look sad today, what's wrong friend?!" I replied. She shrugged and the unicorn vanished along with the happy world. It was quickly replaced with a normal looking world, the surface.  
The world played like a muted video, she was sitting at the top of a hill with someone, her Sans. They kissed then the video sped up, then went back to normal speed when she was lifted out of a hole by a Flowey. The video was unmuted, Sans seemed to be talking to her about Asriel and how he was dead.  
Please don't be a memory. Please say she didn't kiss that worthless crap instead of me.  
the world faded back to the happy, fun rainbow one and she was sat on top of the unicorn again.  
"I feel angry." She growled and I smiled a little more. This was going to be easier than I thought.  
"I can help!" I told her and she seemed happy.  
I gave her a knife and a dummy appeared.  
"Aim your anger at knife throwing! It's fun and relaxing!" She nodded and threw a knife at the dummy it hit the centre of the target painted on.  
"Yay! Do it again!" I cheered, she grinned and threw another knife but as her hand let go of it, I snapped my fingers and the dummy turned into Sans. He seemed to have been relaxed, having a better dream before being dragged into this one. I made myself only visible to _____ quickly.  
She stopped immediately, at seeing Sans and he looked at her wide eyed in horror at her having a knife thrown into his chest.  
"It's just a dream, _____! He's fine really! Don't stop! Plus aren't you angry for him not believing that you saw Asriel?! Calling you crazy right after he kissed you?!" Your face crumpled into sadness.  
"He's just a temptress don't you know,  
he'll say he loves you even though,  
he only wants to steal your soul." I sang and you smiled, raising the knife and throwing it at Sans who was frozen in place thanks to a little dream magic.  
That's right, want to kill. Be mine again.  
Suddenly a knife propelled in my direction and hit me in the chest. I yelped and disappeared from the dream. Both you and Sans would wake up now, dammit.  
I also was taken out of my magic trance, not just the dream, while clutching my chest in pain. I lifted my shirt to see two of my ribs cut and bleeding blue magic.  
The only problem with dream magic is that if the owner of the dream hurt you, you would be hurt a tenth of what damage was dealt in the dream. Unfair, Sans would be completely fine though.

As I wrapped up some bandages around my ribs I realised, I was determined to make you kill Sans.


	13. But He Didn't

You opened your eyes in shock remembering the dream. You had thrown knives at Sans, what the hell?! Blueberry had also changed, he was usually kind and playful in your dreams, how come he suddenly suggested to do that?  
It was just a dream. Wait, how did Blueberry know that you were dreaming?! This was getting weirder and weirder every minute.  
You door creaked open and Sans stood in the doorway, sweating. He looked anxiously around the room.  
"Heh, sorry. Did I wake you?" He asked and you shook your head.  
"Nightmare?" You asked him and he nodded hesitantly.  
"Me too... Looks like we woke up at the same time. What a coincidence." He joined you on your bed and you both sat for a minute in an awkward silence.  
"So uhh... About yesterday... I'm sorry about the whole 'you're loosing your mind' thing. It's just... It made me get worried... This has happened before but not really..." He mumbled, looking at the floor as if he wanted to burn a hole in the carpet.  
You looked at him in forgiveness yet confusion, what did he mean? Noticing your expression he continued.  
"Well... When da- Gaster was building the core... all of his attention towards the ones he loved... disappeared. It was like he didn't care anymore. I wanted him to spend more time with us, but he didn't. He would wake up before us, go to work all day, then come back at midnight. I wanted to see him at day, but I didn't. This continued for years and years... I felt betrayed, left to look after Papyrus by myself while he was miles away at the lab. Our mother... She died in the great war... Me and Paps didn't really know her much before she died... So it was just me and Paps to fend off for ourselves. We thought he would stay like that forever. I wanted to be with him more, but he didn't have time." You swore that the room felt slightly depressed after Sans's speech.  
"Until finally, he finished it. Everything was happy again. We were back together as a family! No more science, no more DT pills 'cause he was finished with his work! So, with the king's permission, Gaster decided to retire and pass on his role to another monster.  
So, the day that he was going to interview and show the monsters the ropes, came. I took Paps to school and joined Gaster out at the core to watch and do backup if anything bad happened... I wanted to be a happy family for good. I wanted to be loved. I wanted our problems to all be solved... but you know what?  
He didn't come back." Sans was on the verge of crying, tears building up in his eyes. You quickly hugged him trying to stop him from crying.  
"All I want is for you to be h-happy, for you to stay with us. I'm scared you'll go, that you will die. I know you have r-resets but what happens when you lose your determination? Y-You will go. Just like mom, just like dad. I d-don't want you to leave..." He cried into your shoulder and you comforted him till he lifted his head again.  
"I will not leave... Do you know why?" He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and looked into your eyes.  
"W-Why?" He asked and you smiled in a comforting way.  
"Because I love you Sans, I love Papyrus as well. To leave you would kill me on the inside. That's why I'm determined to stay with you." He smiled a little, taking in your words and your door creaked open again to reveal Papyrus wearing orange pyjamas printed with bones.  
"Is everything okay in here?" He asked and you nodded.  
"Now it is, we're fine now, Paps. Lets go downstairs and get breakfast okay?" Sans nodded shyly and you took his hand and lead him out of your room. You were determined to look after the little, Sansy marshmallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to life issues I cant upload a new chapter for the next couple of days, but I promise, it will be back to normal soon! :)


	14. Death is back, back again. *sorry! XD*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell, I'm back. Sorry for the wait, I love writing chapters for you guys but I really didn't have the energy to do it. I've had a lot of important school work this week, and it has completely drained my energy, all of my assessment work is due in tomorrow and I've been busy trying to complete it, my second piece of artwork unfinished so I'm panicking XD I'll see you all next chapter! <3 Stay Determined!

-Sans US-  
I stared around the room, flopped on my bed and staring at the ceiling till I heard my door creak and turned my head to see Papy.  
"Hey Sans." He stated simply. I nodded in return and he shifted awkwardly.  
"So uhh... I know you've been kinda down lately... I mean knowing you cant train and I'm going out on patrol while you sit inside but... I wanted to tell you why I am so worried about you leaving the house." I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position my thoughts still choosing to wonder back to the dream which I haunted.   
I felt my hand twitch in instinct to touch the cuts I had bandaged but stopped myself quickly, not wanting Papy to find out.  
"I have told you this... several times. Except thanks to them you don't remember." Now this was peaking my interest.  
"Papy? What do you mean?" He shuddered at the name.  
"W-Wow, never heard you say that one before... I uhh," He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "The truth behind why I'm really worried is because of a human. I have watch you been killed by them several times without mercy, I have watched the entire underground turn to dust before my eyes... Then again I have seen us all get to the surface most times... But this time it's new. _____ was new. I'm scared that the one behind all those deaths is the human that has done all of those bad timelines..." I felt surprised, but barely as if I didn't care anymore. This human will pay.  
"Sans. I know what you have done." He told me suddenly. I gulped feeling any relief that I had shrivel up and die.  
"I know what you have done around here." I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, he will never love me again!  
"I-I'm sorry Papy!" He looked taken aback and I suddenly realised he was talking about something else.  
"What? Sans! You've done an amazing job! Why are you apologizing?! You have looked after little Gaster, cooked, cleaned, god Sans! You've manned the house and kept calm while I have been patrolling! There is no need to apologize, in fact it should be me apologizing because of my absence!" I sighed and hugged Papy quickly to try and change the subject. To my surprise it worked.  
"I can't stay home Sans, I need to go out on patrol but I will get home as early as I can, okay?" I nodded and he sighed while smiling comfortingly and left the house.  
I felt the bandages around my ribs, taking time to feel each ridge in the fabric, and smiled with a content feeling building up.  
Maybe I can fit in one quick kill today...


	15. One Last Time...

-Sans US-  
I was watching this one monster walking around the undergrowth of the forest, stepping slowly over the floor of rotting pine-needles and looking surprisingly calm, despite the recent events. Strange.  
I walked carefully and slowly up to them, choosing with caution where my feet landed and controlling my breaths to be as quiet as possible. I wanted to run at them and attack them right now, but like an arctic fox waiting to pounce head first into the snow, I was patient and calm.  
I reached the monster's back and was about to plunge my knife deep into their chest when I realised something, their hand. It was white and bony.  
I took in a sharp breath realising who he was, I was about to run but before I could he turned around, slapped the weapon out of my hand and tackled me to the floor. I looked over at the knife which was now several meters away then closed my eyes, waiting for the painful sound of betrayal.  
...  
"Sans?" The monster breathed, getting off of me hesitantly. I was screwed.  
"S-Sans?" He asked again. I didn't move.  
He was dressed in different clothes that he didn't usually wear, so that it would fool the murderer. Well done, brother. It worked.  
"I'm so sorry, Papy! I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!" I trembled and he stared at me with betrayed eyes.  
"Why Sans?! Why did you do it?!" I was reluctant to answer, staring at his face with sorrow. He turned away and stared into the forest.  
Moments of silence passed till he stooped low and picked up the knife I had used, shuddering as the blade came into contact with bone. He looked it over with sorrowful eyes before gritting his teeth and gripping onto the handle. Swiftly he raised his hand and threw the weapon as far as he could into the forest. He then stared at the direction he had thrown it in with tearful eyes.  
A long silence ensued the sudden movement. Each second lasting for what seemed hours.  
I thought of a song to try and make the silence go quicker.  
...  
"Why did you do it?" He asked quietly, I looked at him, hopeful.  
"WHY did you do it!?" He asked again, louder which made me shudder in fear.  
"I'm sorry! It was someone trying to kill me so I killed them before they could!" He stopped for a second, unsure how to react then he turned around to face me with an unreadable expression.  
"What do you mean?" He mumbled and I sighed in discomfort.  
"There was a gang of monsters who were threatening to take me away from you, telling me I was useless and annoying... Threatening to kill me... So I killed them first... But I unlocked a power I had never unlocked before, the urge to kill and kill and kill..." I stopped and looked up at Papyrus as he stared at me with sorrow.  
"When did this happen." I paused, remembering their taunts.  
"When I wondered off at Muffet's." He stopped dead silent and I got up slowly to my feet.  
...  
"Sans, do you know what you have done?" He asked.  
The words hit me harder than I had ever imagined. I've murdered.  
"Y-Yes, I'm so sorry Papy! I didn't mean to! But it's fine now! I won't ever kill again! After all you were the one who I was trying to protect!"  
He gritted his teeth and I stepped back.  
"Protect?! PROTECT?! You murdered innocent monsters! Women and children! You know what Sans? I thought 'Oh well little Sans wont ever kill! He's too innocent!' but this morning I realised I was blind to the truth!" He growled, my heart shattering.  
"When I first visited you this morning I decided to check your LOVE to be on the safe side. What did I see? 20 fucking levels, Sans! What the hell were you thinking?! I should strait up kill you now for what you have done! However because you are a member of my family, no matter how much you kill and how angry I get, I cannot kill you!" He shouted at me.  
I hid my face in my hands trying not to look at him but all I could think of was his face, furiously staring into my SOUL.  
I heard a thump as he fell onto his knees in an angry sadness. I felt so ashamed of myself, wishing I could die, right there and then.  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I ran straight into the forest as far as I could to get away from him. He called my name once but was too ashamed to call again. I heard no footsteps follow me and no birds calling. The forest was dead silent except from my hurried footsteps.  
I misjudged a jump over a fallen tree trunk and my foot caught as I was sent to the ground. I didn't move, I didn't get up I just stared at the thick canopy of the trees and felt myself tearing up.  
"G-G-Giving up a-already?" I heard a glitched voice say. I turned in the direction of the sound to see my good friend Error.  
"I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to use the present you got me wrong!" I told him and he smiled.  
He pondered for a moment, thinking of future plans before replying with a menacing smile.  
"I c-c-can erase it a-all... just g-g-give me the c-command." I nodded in response and he grinned, glitching uncontrollably.  
"Please, erase what I've done, I don't want Papy to be unhappy." I heard familiar footsteps approaching quickly. He really did come after me.  
"You know, I have really been enjoying watching your universe... Shame." Then he disappeared through a portal.  
"Sans!" I heard Papyrus call and I turned to where he came.  
"Sans, I didn't mean to shout. Please we can fix this..." I got to my feet and grabbed him in a hug.  
He went silent and stiffened before relaxing and hugging back.  
"Don't worry, I've already fixed it." He looked down at me in sudden shock, his eye sockets widening in fear.  
"Oh no, Sans what have you done?" Before I could answer the sky became pixelated and started to evaporate into nothing.  
Little Gaster teleported to us and looked up in horror.  
"Sansy? Papsy? What's goin ons?" Papyrus leant down and picked the fragile skeleton up and hugged him closely. We both looked up and stared at our world, turning into nothing. Even though the universe was being destroyed it was dead silent, no bird song, no animals, no voices. My eyes started to water and I looked at Papyrus and Gaster one last time before they pixelated.

"I'm so sorry Papy..." 

The universe was erased from existence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I added enough feels.


	16. How to Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Next book coming out around Halloween! This is because it will be a Halloween party special. So either Halloween eve or on the day! Most likely on the eve because it's a Sunday so it will be easier to write because its a weekend but I might be too tired after the Pagan fayre I'm going to... Have an Amazing Halloween everyone! I hope you enjoy reading what I have written and also enjoy Halloween at the same time! I thank everyone for the kudos, comments and hits! It's what keeps me to power on, even if the last chapter I wrote deleted and I was upset, willing to give up but I thought; 'You know what, shit happens, lets do this!' So I wrote it again! XD Thank you for all the support guys! Aaaaand I will see you all in the Next Book!!!

You looked up from drawing quickly and stared at Ink with wide eyes, he then also gave you a confused glance, placing down his pencil next to his paper neatly.  
"What's wrong?" He asked you, you shook your head in an attempt to make the sudden panic seem unnecessary.  
You had this sudden feeling of something turning for the worse, it made you tense up. It was as if something far away was being destroyed and you couldn't help. Ink's eye turned into a different shape to display his genuine concern and you sighed.  
You opened your mouth to tell him what you had felt but squeaked instead as two dark hands lurched onto your shoulders.  
"Error!" He roared with laughter behind you and you swivelled your head around to throw a comeback at him, Ink stopped you quickly.  
"Where were you, Error?" Ink asked, all thoughts of your small episode now gone.  
He shrugged and sat down at the table in the seat next to you, leaving his portal open to the emptiness of the AntiVoid. Ink was now fuming.  
"Error. I swear to god. If you have destroyed anothe-" Ink started, his eye shifting into a pink diamond.  
"I haven't." Error stated simply, resting his head on his hands and leaning back on the chair.  
You felt that somehow what you were feeling had something to do with Error but you didn't question it.  
"I was just paying an old friend a visit." Ink raised an eyebrow, as did you.  
"Oh yeah, who was that then? Fresh? Geno?... CROSS?" Error stopped for a moment and scratched the back of his head in thought, shuddering at hearing the names.  
Fresh, Geno, Cross? Who were they? You had heard Ink and Error talk about them on the very rare occasion yet you still didn't know who they were.  
"Look, I'm sorry Ink. You know the whole trying to destroy the weirdo Sanses was a misunderstanding. As for Fresh," Error paused for a moment. "Fresh is just a whole new level of weird..."  
Ink frowned at Error's interpretation of Fresh then gave in and sighed.  
"Error, I know you didn't like him but you need to-" Ink was cut off quickly by a stranger's voice coming from Error's portal entrance.  
"Brosephs! So that's where you've been diggedy darn hidin'! Why didn't ya invite me?" Error and Ink's eyes went pitch black, Error even making the sound which a computer would play when striking a problem, it made you laugh.  
The stranger stepped through the portal opening before Error had time to close it, he brushed off his clothes and adjusted his neon printed shades to examine you.  
He wore brightly coloured clothes and was yet again a skeleton, but something seemed off with him. His hoodie was coloured with blues, greens and pinks while his shorts were a bright orange with white stripes descending the sides. The skeleton wore a red, blue and yellow baseball cap turned to the side and dark shades, bearing the word 'YOLO', which hid his eyes. Upon his feet were plain blue trainers with a pastel pink stripe printed on each of them. Between his hip and his arm he carried a blue and pink skateboard.  
The new skeleton looked you over curiously then gestured at you with a finger.  
"So, you're that gal that these two have been chattin' about. Nice ta meet ya!" He pushed his hand forward in a handshake and you accepted it feeling slightly shy.  
"The name's Fresh. Yours?" He asked.  
You felt like you should be answering in his 'accent' but decided against it quickly in fearing that you might offend him.  
"My name is _____. It's nice to meet you Fresh." You answered and his grin raised a bit more.  
Ink looked up at Fresh unsure how to greet him or react, Error however was trying hard not to completely lose it, in the process he was glitching madly and making the noises of uncontrolled static.  
"Error my buddy! How're you doing my fine pal!" Fresh made to pat Error on the back but he edged away quickly, Fresh giving up and placing his hand back to his side. Error was now as far away as he could get from Fresh but still in the boundary of the room.  
"Ink?" Ink as a reply quickly shook his head as a 'no thanks' and backed off slightly.  
Amazingly, he still managed to keep his normal eyes but he was sweating nervously.  
"You guys are so un-fresh. Hey are you fresh, miss _____?" He asked and you shrugged confused at the tension.  
"I don't know... How can I tell?" You asked and his neon writing on his shades turned into the word 'WELL'.  
"You just know, simple as that! I can make you totes fresh if you want!" The way he put it, sounded fun actually.  
"That sounds fun how-" In the background you noticed Ink and Error frantically signalling to stop and mouthing 'No' repeatedly.  
"H-How about another time?" Ink and Error let out a sigh of relief in unison which made you worry about what 'becoming fresh' really was.  
"Can I ask how you 'make people fresh'?" You asked and he grinned.  
"Well, all I do, my fine broseph, is kiss someone and then POW! Freshified!" You all of a sudden felt really relieved that you hadn't agreed.  
Fresh sat down at the table next to where Ink had sat and Ink joined as well, focusing on finishing his drawings. Error however was having none of it, he stood in the corner with folded arms and a smug expression, he seemed to hate Fresh, Fresh's shades shifting back to the word 'YOLO'.  
You patted the seat next to you and gave Error a hopeful expression, gesturing for him to sit down with you, but he huffed, diverting his eyes to the ceiling.  
You were filled with determination to make him sit with you.  
You stared at Error and he shifted uncomfortably, giving you a frown. You decided to give up on all of that and use the second to last resort method. Sighing you gave him the puppy-dog eyes. His frown turned upwards into a smirk and he rolled his eyes. He came over and ruffled your hair and sat down next to you, he still seemed nervous about Fresh who was sitting opposite him, but at least he was sitting with you. It was a start.  
"So uhh Fresh?" You started, trying to spark a conversation. "What do you do all day then?"  
He looked up at you from staring at Ink's drawings and shrugged.  
"First things first, there's no time in the AntiVoid, but I get what ya mean. Anyways, I skate, I visit universes, I... sleep, I... do totally Fresh stuff!"  
You realised that he was running out of things to say so you chipped in again.  
"Do you guys ever get together and have fun in the AntiVoid?" Ink's eyes sparkled happily and you turned to him.  
"Ohh! We do parties and sleepovers sometimes, with the Sanses of some of the AUs!" That sounded interesting.  
"Parties? What like?" You asked curiously, Ink put the end of his pencil against his teeth in thought.  
"Well, we did do a Christmas party once... Once." 'In other words' you thought 'it went to shit.'  
"It was okay really! Just someone spiked the punch and it all went south from there. Heh heh! But it's okay now!" Ink grinned and you felt nervous, what members of this party would have reacted the worse around the punch!?  
"Any other parties?" You asked, eager to get away from the Christmas party subject.  
"Hmm... Well Blueberry and Fell are holding a Halloween party soon, I think it's for the Gasters, Papyruses and Sanses of the au's... I wonder how that will turn out..." A Halloween party sounds like fun, you instantly wondered if you could go.  
"Oh right!" Fresh stood up and started to walk through the AntiVoid's portal. "I'm meant to be telling everyone that they're holding that! See ya around guys!"  
Error instantly closed the portal knowing that Fresh was gone. You looked up at Ink in interest.  
"You know you said the party was for the Gasters, Sanses and Papyruses? Do you think I could come along?" Ink nodded happily.  
"Well it's mainly for the members of the AUs that know about all of the alternate universes, seeing as you've travelled them I don't see why not! Plus Fell and Blueberry know you so I'm sure they would love you to come!" Ink grinned and you smiled at the thought.  
You thought of what you could wear when you went to the party, and what events would happen.  
"I'll go and let Fell know right away! Be back in a minute guys!" Ink announced, slashing his paintbrush against the floor and jumping through the created portal.  
And so you sat around the table waiting for Ink's return. 

You were filled with DETERMINATION to have an awesome Halloween with the members of the AUs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Pikagamergirl, Elvhenani, Rhiannon Langley (rynghatori), Punny_Fan, and Haileyice7 (awesome commenter as well Hailey!) as well as the 17 guests who left kudos on this work! I cannot thank you enough! =3 And also to Rebecca who keeps commenting with awe inspiring RPs, tibia honest it's what keeps me going! Ha ha! Even if it's at 1:00am! XD  
> I hope you guys enjoy my next work as much as this one!


End file.
